geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Minor
Minor is a 2.1 Hard 4* level created by Optical. It is a level made as an example for one of his contests, the WMC (Weekly Mini Contest) #22, where the goal of the contest was to make a full level with 1,000 objects or less. Gameplay The level starts with a cube section with some clouds and checkerboards in the background. You only need to avoid regular spikes, platforms but also some sort of lava. Next, the player enters a ship sequence with, in the background, a cube following you by doing multiple rotations and plenty of '0's. In this part, you need to avoid some saws and platforms. Afterward, there is a mini cube section with the same '0's in the background (but not the rotating cube, because he is too slow to follow you), and where you need to avoid again some spikes and platforms but also use red orbs and regular dash orbs, until you use the last dash orb. At this moment, you will be between two saws and you will change extremely fast from normal to mini and vice versa. After this, there are plenty of little parts that last between one and five seconds, including a ship part where you need to fly straight (in this part, the background changes to several symbols moving quickly), a mini-wave part, a cube part, another ship sequence (where the background changes to a plurality of lines rotating all differently), a cube part again, a wave part and a robot part (with an empty background). Then, the level ends with an automatic ship sequence only containing a text saying 'Minor' and another one saying 'Optical'. Trivia * The level is free to copy. * Although the WMC consisted of making a full level with 1,000 objects or less, Optical managed to put in his level exactly 1,000 objects (without having the need to put useless objects to have a perfect number). * The rotating cube in the first ship part still rotates after you outrun him, meaning that if you wait long enough after finishing the level (about 15 seconds), you will see it again, but this time at the end of the level. * As the level needed to have very few objects, there are some unintentional glitches: ** You can skip the six red orbs at ~57% by simply not using the first one. ** With the four dash orbs at ~66%, you can skip the second one by holding the first one a bit longer. ** With the same four dash orbs at ~66%, if you use the fourth one really late, you can go directly on the ground and skip some blue pads that are right after it. ** You can skip the wave portal at 77%, meaning that you can pass the mini-wave part with a mini ship. ** If you do not do the previous skip, you can avoid the cube portal at 79% and do the two next parts as a wave. * The WMC #22 that caused the creation of this level also started the Levelution trend, a trend consisting of not putting too much time into a level and creating more simple levels that are still good quality ones. * This level received hate because of its featured ranking, with some players saying that Minor got a feature only because the creator is famous. * Minor is one of the few Optical starred levels that can be copied without any password, along with Lunar Traveling ''and ''Verve. This is probably because Optical wanted that everyone could easily verify if the level was really made with 1 000 objects. * RobTop commented on the level, saying, 'Cool :)'. Walkthrough Category:2.1 levels Category:Hard levels Category:Long levels